


Breathe

by Moondancer2006



Series: Collection of Hollow Knight Stories [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: It's cold.
Relationships: Xero & Markoth
Series: Collection of Hollow Knight Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764748
Kudos: 38





	Breathe

The raindrops roll down his helmet, dripping onto his face. 

It's supposed to be calming,soothing. 

But it's just cold, cold, cold. 

He trembles. 

He doesn't know why he feels this way. 

His heart feels like it's getting crushed, but it's still beating fast and he's having trouble breathing. 

He feels empty? He feels lonely. He feels scared. He feels— he feels… 

He's cold and stiff. But it's not just the rain. There's a chill running through him. He thinks that if he moves, his bones will crack. 

He feels like he's being suffocated, like he's drowning. He stands frozen in the middle of the town square. 

What is happening? 

Bugs give him side-glances, confused. 

Stop looking, stop looking. 

Please. 

He stiffens more. He can't think straight. He bites his bottom lip. 

A hand on his shoulder. A cold hand, but for some reason it feels warm to him. It's grip is gentle, but firm. 

_ Xero.  _

What? 

_ Xero, are you ok?  _

_ Can you hear me?  _

_ Breathe with me.  _

1, 2, 3.

A hand pressed flat against his back, against his armour. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

1, 2, 3.

Bugs are looking. Staring. 

Stop, stop, stop. 

_ Ignore them, focus on me, okay?  _

Okay. 

In… Out… In… Out… 

He can breathe again. His chest loosens. 

He is led away, away from bugs, away from eyes that judge. 

In… Out…

He reaches out for the bug next to him. 

Hug? Please? 

The hand flinches. Hesitates? 

But they pull him in anyway. 

It's warm. Soft. 

…

Thank you. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? 
> 
> I just got tired of seeing fanfics where people who are suicidal or depressed become happy immediately after their partner comes and sweeps them off their feet.
> 
> I was like, I want to see a fanfic where the character is depressed and another one is there, as a friend, to help. The healing process is initiated by the character, who is healing themselves, while their friend is there to support them, (ideally with other friends). 
> 
> Then after they are better or not at the lowest point of their life, then maybe we can think about romantic relationships? I don't know honestly, maybe romantic relationships do help those who are in a bad mind-set, but sometimes it feels like the character has no one else to cling to except for that one person, so they think they love them when they're actually just latching on to the one person who was with them at their darkest moment? I'd prefer if they had a support group and chose their partner instead of becoming low-key dependent on them. 
> 
> I have no idea where I'm going with this honestly. 
> 
> I am not able to write that so take this fanfic instead. 
> 
> When I feel really lonely and abandoned and like no one wants me and everyone has forgotten about me I get really cold, even under the sun (which says something because I live in the tropics and the heat SUCKS). My body gets really stiff and my chest gets really tight.
> 
> Recently I've gotten into the habit whenever I'm in a stressful situation (where I usually start panicking and feel as though I am unable to breathe right) or just in a situation where it's like that I just say or think 1 2 3 breathe 1 2 3 and it calms me? I don't know. 
> 
> Don't take this as professional advice.


End file.
